


@spiderman

by Stevie_Walsh



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: F/M, Identity Reveal, Post-Spider-Man: Homecoming, Social Media, Twitter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 15:34:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18449471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stevie_Walsh/pseuds/Stevie_Walsh
Summary: Peter Parker @ptrprkrWell, judging by the amount of DMs I'm being sent I guess its not exactly a secret anymore…Peter Parker @ptrprkr CHANGED HIS NAME TO Peter Parker @spidermanPeter Parker @spidermanIt's me, your friendly neighbourhood Spiderman![Can be read as a sequel to 'London' but you dont need to read that to read this.]





	@spiderman

Peter Parker @ptrprkr

Well, judging by the amount of DMs I'm being sent I guess its not exactly a secret anymore…

 

**Peter Parker @ptrprkr CHANGED HIS NAME TO Peter Parker @spiderman**

 

Peter Parker @spiderman

It's me, your friendly neighbourhood Spiderman!

 

Sam Wilson @falconpunch

@spiderman smooth… real smooth…

 

Peter Parker @spiderman

@falconpunch stfu, whats your problem dude?

 

Scarlet Witch @wanda

@falconpunch are you still pissed that @spiderman kicked your ass in Germany?

 

Sam Wilson @falconpunch

@wanda I WAS PULLING MY PUNCHES. BESIDES, IT WOULDN'T HAVE HAPPENED IF @sgtbarnes1919 ACTUALLY DID SHIT!

 

Peter Parker @spiderman

Lets take a vote! Like this tweet if you think @falconpunch is a petty bitch. 

[@wanda, @sgtbarnes1919 and 1,012,567 others liked this]

 

Sam Wilson @falconpunch

Fine! Like this tweet if you think @spiderman is a childish asshole!

[@flash and 32 others liked this]

 

Flash Thompson @flash

@spiderman isn't the real Spiderman, you can't fool me Parker!

 

Michelle Jones @mj

@flash he climbed on walls and shot webs and saved your life?!

 

Flash Thompson @flash

@mj Fuck off, you insecure bitch!

[@wanda, @spiderman and 403,518 disliked this]

 

Michelle Jones @mj

@flash says the one who doesnt even use his own name EUGENE

 

Peter Parker @spiderman

@mj SHOTS FIRED

 

Neddyboi @guyinthechair

@flash your name is Eugene?

 

Neddyboi @guyinthechair

OMFG IM DYING RN

 

Flash Thompson @flash

I hate you all!


End file.
